


ещё один холодный день

by esomni



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esomni/pseuds/esomni
Summary: каждый день хёнджина похож на прошлый, позапрошлый и так до бесконечности.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 1





	ещё один холодный день

**Author's Note:**

> дайте танк(!) - люди

каждый день хёнджина похож на прошлый, позапрошлый и так до бесконечности, ведь он не помнит, в какой момент ему стало так, кажется, бесповоротно и беспричинно, тоскливо. он не верит в то, что завтра все может стать лучше, не верит в то, что хоть что-то может измениться в лучшую сторону. он перестал мечтать, ведь если не мечтать о лучшем, ты не разочаруешься, когда все снова и снова будет выходить плохо. хёнджин не умеет быть удобным для людей, но каждый день по приходу домой обещает себе, что завтра обязательно станет таковым, ведь он устал от постоянного чувства ненужности. он устал давать себе очередные шансы на успех, он устал пытаться «думать позитивно», ведь бутылка дешёвого алкоголя этим вечером все же наполовину пуста.

***

сигареты в руках и чай на столе. сигареты, дым которых будет душить хёнджина всю ночь. крепкий чай с сахаром, от которого его уже тошнит, но он продолжает его пить, ведь когда-то он правда его любил. хёнджин изо всех пытается сфокусировать внимание на универском домашнем задании, но две таблетки обезболивающего уже не помогают от непрекращающихся головных болей. потому что слезы тоже непрекращающиеся. он истерично захлопывает тетрадку и отбрасывает её на другой конец комнаты, а сам прямо на стуле сворачивается в клубок и пытается отогреть свои ледяные пальцы.

***

ещё один холодный день, ведь хёнджина морозит даже в самый жаркий. он привык, потому что оправдываясь не долеченной простудой, он может скрывать следы своих минутных слабостей. он, еле перебирая ногами, плетётся по коридору, волоча за спиной несколько бессонных ночей. хёнджин чувствует, как его плеча слегка касается чья-то ладонь и резко поворачивается лицом к потревожившему его объекту. «кто-то» отпрыгивает, испугавшись резкого движения, а через секунду просит о помощи, потому что «привет, меня зовут чанбин, я кажется, твой новый одногруппник. перевёлся из другого универа, и, кажется, уже заблудился». хёнджин чувствует на себе душащую ответственность за всех людей с этой планеты, и, возможно, ещё с парочки соседних. хёнджин соглашается. он соглашается и на кофе после пар, хотя после кофе ему становится ещё хуже, чем обычно (но только не в этот раз). каждый вечер он соглашается на прогулки до алкомаркета, на ночные катания на качелях. он соглашается на поцелуи, тёплые объятия, что согревают снаружи, но не могут пробиться к сердцу хёнджина.

***

хёнджин, вероятно, уже никогда больше не сможет на что-либо согласиться, не сможет нежно улыбнуться только для него одного, не признается в любви и у них уже точно не будет хорошего конца, но чанбин до последней секунды будет пытаться согреть его медленно леденеющее тело.


End file.
